


A Prisoner To Temptation

by Playing_In_The_Fast_Lane_Traffic



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 02:03:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4416815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Playing_In_The_Fast_Lane_Traffic/pseuds/Playing_In_The_Fast_Lane_Traffic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>[PLEASE LEAVE A COMMENT OR KUDOS IF YOU ENJOYED THE WORK]</p>
    </blockquote>





	A Prisoner To Temptation

**Author's Note:**

> [PLEASE LEAVE A COMMENT OR KUDOS IF YOU ENJOYED THE WORK]

Corridors were quiet when nobody was in them, usually they were too quiet. Listening out for the crisp clipped rhythmic tap of heels on the hard surface of the prison corridor was usually something Franky occupied her night with. Stuck in a cell for a six hour block got boring so you coped with the claustrophobia any way you could, never let the women know your weaknesses. The two seconds of contact her sweat soaked back had with the floor was refreshing as she continued the sit ups in her once a week workout routine. White vest clinging to her skin, beads of sweat breaking out on her face, breath escaping in harsh short gusts with each stomach crunch. A key turned in the lock and Franky showed no break in her routine as Erica walked in, that tight skirt clinging in all the right places and the blouse unbuttoned just enough for Franky to have already ran through her head how quickly she could get it on the cell floor. If only she had Erica all to herself, she'd wake the whole prison with Erica's moaning voice. She was mid thought when Erica said they had an appointment, "What? Now? Can't it wait til the morning? Or do you want me that badly?", a cheeky grin spread across Franky's face as she gained a blush in response. "No, it can't wait, we have an appointment Franky", Erica's voice caught slightly as she took in Franky's clingy vest and the glistening skin dripping with sweat. Franky followed Erica down corridor after corridor until they were at her office door, Erica gently pushed the door open as she inserted and turned the key in the lock. "Erica, I.." Franky started to say as Erica closed the door behind them, advancing slowly on Franky as she backed her against the wall and whispered softly in her ear, "It's Miss Davidson to you..". Franky's breath was shallow and she could feel the tight mounds of supple flesh hidden within Erica's shirt, she turned her face to Erica, "Yes Miss Davidson". Erica smiled and within the few seconds silence, had already closed the miniscule gap between their bodies, Franky's sweat seeping through to Erica's skin, lips met in a furious tirade as the time they'd had to spend apart came rushing forward in their passion. Franky pushed Erica gently back onto the desk, never breaking the kiss, slowly she unbuttoned her shirt, teasing Erica with each button being carefully loosened agonisingly slow. Erica tried to help but Franky forced her hands away, breaking the kiss only to remove Erica's shirt and unhook her bra. Hands gently caressed and massaged her breasts, Erica laid her head back, breathing fast. Franky bit and kissed all the way down from neck to nipple, putting slight increases in pressure as she reached the latter, teasing the nipple with her tongue, a low moan escaped Erica, pleasure proving too much for her to be silent any longer. Making her way down to Erica's waist, she eased her skirt down and removed the lacy knickers underneath. The kissing continued down until they reached Erica's pussy, it was already a little wet with anticipation as Franky teased Erica's clit with her tongue, an increase in fast breathing and a louder moan from Erica confirmed she was clearly doing the right thing. There was a knock at the door and Franky whipped her head round, had she really made Erica that loud?, she didn't know but as fast as Erica was undressed earlier, she was dressed again. Erica rushed to the door, straightening her skirt as she went, a huge grin spread across Franky's face as she sat in the chair allocated for visitors. "Yes, what is it?" Erica asked as she looked through the thin crack of door she'd opened, her tone impatient and her breathing still ragged. Franky didn't see the other person's face but knew from the voice that it was a random security guy, "Sorry to interrupt governor but I heard you pretty loud in the hall, we're you in trouble?". Franky stifled a giggle behind her hand, Erica shot her a dirty look, turning back to the man, she reassured him she was fine and closed the door. Franky got up as soon as the door closed and crossed the room to Erica, putting one arm around her waist and the other caressing her cheek, she kissed Erica slowly and gently as she asked in a whisper, "Now, where were we?". After another hour together, Erica had made sure to escort Franky back to her unit, shortly after Erica left, Liz's door opened and she stepped out bleary eyed, noticing Franky about to go in her cell she asked, "Hey Franky, what did the governor want so late? Are you in trouble love?". Franky smiled at Liz and replied with a huge grin on her face, "Ah, you know me Liz, I never kiss and tell", she winked as she walked into her cell and closed the door, she heard Liz's door closed moments later.


End file.
